chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blupdate 7.27.14
Hey all you people and welcome to the next Blupdate. Let's get straight to business. This would've been a new Blu News but the concept I had in mind was too great to be included in this, as well as the fact I don't have as much diverse information to share at the moment. Upcoming Blu News A lot of us here at Chill often have an innumerable amount of projects going on at once and I'm NO exception. This new Blu News is coming August 8, 2014 and will be the will be the chopping block: I decide which of my projects will survive or be getting the cut. It'll be a big one, so watch out for it. King of the Chill King of the Chill has entered it's second round. All of the rounds matches are currently being hosted at once due to time complications, so the results for all the matches below will be released at once #Auda the Hedgehog vs. Honoo the Pyrofox #Tynic the Hedgehog vs. Yugi the Fox #Jayceson Avis vs. Chase the Fennec Fox #Suri the Unyielding vs. Frigus the Fox #Aahil the Flying Squirrel vs. Apallo Junior the Hedgehog #Snowdrop the Penguin vs. JT the Androhog #Kai the Fox vs. Valant Gramarye #Eva the Hedgegoose vs. Scorch the Phoepoe #Apallo the Hedgehog vs. Hikari the Fenrir #Bluray the Fox vs. Sal the Echidna These 10 matches will end August 1st. This will result in the final three matches of Round 2 #Kouta the Raccoon vs. F8B the Cockatiel #Isaiah the Irish Wolfhound vs. Tremor the Fox #Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox vs. Shadi Gavin King of the Chill's roster is finally thinning out, so be prepared. Things may begin to get intense. Oh and here's the link.for voting. Good luck. Pokémon: Legendary Encounters Heh heh, so many donglays am I right?! So many one of the /co-creators/ forgot about the series. Thanks Legion. BTW The series begins August 2, 2014 for real this time (hopefully)! It'll be hosted on Talkplay Wiki most likely. Hopefully the series can finally get off it's feet and soar like it should've long ago. Chillverse...1.0? Nah 2.0. Well, 1.0 stuff. You see 1.0 had potential and tons of great ideas a majority of which were squandered by the abundance of garbage ideas and our feeble understanding of writing. Well since 1.0 technically is still alive I decided to take arcs and characters and revamp them into a coherent timeline. This is a tentative version of the CV1.0's revamp and will most likely undergo changes so please take this into consideration. So here we go! Characters #Blu the Fox #The Elemental Family (Chronicle the Hedgehog, Rock the Echidnahog, Surf the Seagull, Air the Hedgehog, Elektro the Hedgehog, Flame the Hedgehog, Roxxy the Hedgehog, Psy the Hedgehog, Minimize the Hedgehog) #Boom Rangers #Honoo the Pyrofox #Doom the Dark Lord #Reggie the Bat #Sal the Echidna #Sonic.EXE #Sparks Enigmar #Shadi Gavin #James Avalone #Janine Avalone #Bass the Crocodile #Anais the Hedgehog #IMMABITCH the Hedgehog #Joel the Hedgehog #JT the Androhog #Vermillion Rangers #Chewie #Ciel Mackenzie-Rangers #Dokuro the Angelic Fox #Spada the Bat #Danny the Fox #Danielle the Fox #Michael the Fox #Apallo Solaris #Hasa Solaris #Ecruos the Porcupine #Makoto the Dog #Apallo Solaris Jr. #Rodney the Fox #Falco the Eagle #Blue(ie) #Night the Fox #Edward the Fox #Alphonse the Fox #Greed the Avaricious #Medusa the Succubus #Clara the Fox #Guru #Max the Fox #Mikoto the Dog Events #The Monsters Within: The Homunculis Crisis #End of the Universe #Rodney's Revenge #Assassin's Onslaught! The Rage of Reggie! #EXE.treme Fright #Council of 4 #12/12/12 #Medusa's Wrath #The Final Night #The Doom of Boom #Boom's No.1 Fan #Apallo's New Son #Trapped Inside #The Color Clone Virus #Chewie of the Stars #Danny's Death #The Sparks Saga #Pride (fawmikecocky) #Bar Buddies #Balance of Gaia #Chewie's Clone #Tsuki: The Nocturnal Nightmare #IMMATTACK #Anais' End #Journey to Terraecore Canyon #Chill Sonic Fanon Tournament Additions *Abercrombie was omitted entirely because I don't remember him doing much of value. *Blue has been demoted to a clone of Chewie because 1.) that's what he is, 2.) hero legit busted in and jacked my canon wtf *Anais memes have been reduced to a minimum and are exclusive to her peers and. only CERTAIN peers. Not /mid 20s CIA agents with wives and very soon a kid/. *Unresolved arcs such as The Monsters Within and Council of 4 would get conclusions negotiated with the arc creator. *Instead of Night being a little weirdo with a fetish for paedophilia he's been demoted promoted to a passionate fan of Boom's *Cinnamon and Bombboom have been ommitted entirely. *12/12/12 is just, not even. Complete overhaul INVOLVING the arc villain (EXE). The episode where Clara kills Medusa has been changed to "Medusa's Wrath". *Not an addition but why are Rock and Surf a different species from the others? Are they adopted...or? *The adventures of Sonic and his friends are canon and take place 200 years prior to CV1.0's present. It's undescided which of Sonic's adventures are canon. *Boom only dies once while Honoo dies thrice or four times eventually leading into a plot of how he keeps coming back. *Ecruos is nerfed. He barely appeared but nerf. *Jowan has been completely omitted *Things without (well defined) reason such as, Doom's existence and the attack of the demon are better solidified *I may write this as a spin-off of CV2.0 depending on how it's received/if I have time. *The death of Michael and Danny will be MUCH better handled and less disgusting (as in poorly written/mean spirited). *Max and Mikoto have been changed from a perverted 6 year old trying to tap a 3 year old to something more akin to...PUPPY LOVE. Get it? Because Mikoto is a dog and both are canines better solidfying this joke? No? I try too hard for you people please piss off. *The ill-fated movie will be adapted and will still revolve around Boom and his backstory. *I renamed Boombomb to Boom since assuming the user regerts. *The conclusion is still what it's always been: James, Janine and Shadi save the universe while teleporting to 2.0 leaving the other's to work together to restore the world Remember this is not the finalized version and things can always be added in even a bit after CV2.0's slated start (late August to mid October). Seriously though, care to explain Rock and Surf's species? Chillverse 2.0 It's the moment you've all been waiting for......... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . how many topics... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . in Chillverse 2.0... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . are left? My answer is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 20! We're beginning to reach the end of the developmental tunnel and opening of the beginning of our new world. These topics will range from littler things to things that will shape the universe. Hang in tight guys. It's almost over. I'm not done yet however. I'm revealing two new characters Michael and Annalea. They're siblings and are a hybrid of Badger and Jackal, a Badgackal if you will. Michael is the older sibling at age 11. He's a curious, adventurous and slightly mischevious young lad who always looks out for his little sister and enjoys dancing as well as making friends. He's a bit socially awkward, but that doesn't stop him from trying, at least until things get too awkward. Annalea on the other hand is extremely kind hearted and desires to help out other's, something that is also balanced by her love for adventure similar to her brother's. She's a bit of an overachiever normally loving to be on top, which can ocassionally lead to her getting jealous or too competitive in inappropriate places. I now have 5 characters for Chillverse 2.0: Logan, Penny, Michael, Annalea and the mysterious sillhoute. Hope you're gonna get forward to meeting them soon! Joketasm If you recall our joke TPs used to have a sort've a continuity with recurring characters such as Dialga, Arceus, Ripper Roo, Dexter, Deedee and others. Now this normally led to sort've comedic situations but could it sustain a whole series? ...Possibly. So that's exactly what I tried to do: make an entire series. I had no way of drawing the characters at the time so I used stock images of Dexter and Deedee from get this: a ''Dolan parody comic. ''Needless to say this never saw the light of day as it was started LOOOOOONG ago in 2012 maybe 13. So it's time for me to show off the (thankfully) ill-fated pilot of Joketasm. yeah Smash Pics It's that time again! Blu's Brawl Pics 29.jpg|(8/14/11) This is what falling IRL should look like. Blu's Brawl Pics 30.jpg|(8/14/11) The first time I ever saw Sonic swim. I still call bull. The grey box is Classic Mode trying to rear it's demoted head. Blu's Brawl Pics 31.jpg|(9/4/11) "I warned you about the stairs, bruh." Blu's Brawl Pics 32.jpg|(9/8/11) Lucas snaps his neck. When the Smash Ball appears too. For shame really. Blu's Brawl Pics 33.jpg|(9/8/11) Sonic recovers from a K.O while Ness approaches a Smash Ball and Palkia and Andross reek havoc, all encompassing the chaos of Super Smash Brothers. Blu's Brawl Pics 34.jpg|(9/8/11) Luigi snaps his neck. Right after the Smash Ball appears too. For shame really. Blu's Brawl Pics 35.jpg|(9/9/11) What's Lucas complaining about? There's no balls to hit. OK, enough Lucas memes. Blu's Brawl Pics 36.jpg|(9/10/11) Ness sneaks a peek at an OG (original generation). ...i'm done now Blu's Brawl Pics 37.jpg|(9/10/11) "Shadow Controls the Chaos-- AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH. Blu's Brawl Pics 38.jpg|(9/10/11) Shadow isn't taking Marth's attack on Ness well. Blu's Brawl Pics 39.jpg|(9/10/11) Ness faces the power of Chaos Control. Blu's Brawl Pics 40.jpg|(9/10/11) This is literal chaos. Blu's Brawl Pics 41.jpg|(9/10/11) GIGA, KOOPA! Blu's Brawl Pics 42.jpg|(9/10/11) Legendary Encounter: Deoxys!! Thanks for sticking around and look out for that Blu News August 8th. Category:Blog posts